Encuentros
by Zhines
Summary: "El Agente Leon Kennedy, cansado de perseguir a la Dama de Rojo decide poner punto y final a la persecución, pero encontrara mucho mas de los que buscaba". Este fic es para mí "Amigo invisible 2016" de la comunidad de Resident Evil: Behind the horror y del grupo FF: DSTLO, dedicado a Queen Claire - Post RE 6 - Ver su continuación en "Luna de Miel Sangrienta"


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM**_

 _ **Este fic es para mí "Amigo invisible 2016" de la comunidad de Resident Evil: Behind the horror y del grupo FF: DSTLO, dedicado a Queen Claire, espero lo disfrutes, tanto como yo al escribirlo.**_

 ** _También_** _ **le quiero dar las gracias a mi Beta Reader: Addie Redfield, por su hermosa colaboración en esta Historia**_

 _ **Fanfic: "Encuentros"**_

Hay cuerpos que callan en un abrupto silencio; otros, que simplemente exclaman en un final abrupto un simple gemido; e incluso hay algunos que ni el más ruidoso de los mares podrá acallar su canto.

Pero son cuerpos, son unión y son pasión; si se acallan del todo, también acallan la vida hacer el amor, los cuerpos cambian sus colores, intercambian sus sabores y disfrutan de los olores y aromas que invaden el lugar.

Un hombre fuerte de cabellos rubios y mirada azul intensa, un extraordinario agente del gobierno, quien durante muchos años ha mantenido una lucha en contra del Bioterrorismo, convirtiéndose en uno de los más respetados de la Casa Blanca, sin embargo, su vida personal no es tan exitosa como su vida profesional; innumerables mujeres han pasado por su vida, pero todas eran damas del momento, máximo una noche para descargar su masculinidad, pues su corazón pertenecía a una hermosa y letal espía de ascendencia asiática, aunque más de una vez habían compartido la noche, incluso le había propuesto que compartieran algo más que las sabanas, ella siempre huía con la excusa de sus peligrosos trabajos.

La última vez que la encontró, fue tres meses después de los sucesos de China. En esa ocasión ella le había proporcionado información suficiente para que su nombre saliera de la lista de los más buscados, lo sorprendente fue la forma en que se los proporciono: en un informe oficial, como los que el mismo redactaba, con las respectivas pruebas clasificadas, mejor que como las hacia Ingrid Hunnigan, sin embargo; esa noche ella desvió toda la atención de las pruebas.

—Estas muy tenso, guapo.

—Ada, estas metida en muchos problemas.

— ¿No acabo de darte todo lo necesario para mostrar mi inocencia? – decía a tomándolo por la cintura y hablando en su oído. El sabía lo que ella trataba de hacer, ese era un punto débil para el agente.

—Sí, pero debe ser verificada primero, en teoría estoy hablando con el enemigo.

— ¿Ahora soy el enemigo? – ella se aferraba aun mas a la cintura del rubio, haciéndolo sudar frió.

—Sabes bien que no lo eres.

—Solo quería estar segura – el agente no pudo más y rápidamente la volteo y aprisiono contra la pared.

—Quédate conmigo, huyamos lejos de aquí,y hagamos una nueva vida – ella rápidamente se alejo de él.

—No, Leon, no es que no quiera, sabes perfectamente que nuestras vidas no acoplarían a una vida tranquila en los suburbios.

—Ada no te estoy pidiendo que compremos una casita, un perro, y tengamos cinco hijos – la asiática casi se le salen los ojos con esto último – quiero que, si arriesgo mi vida, como lo hago en cada misión suicida a la que me envían, sea junto a la mujer que amo, quiero que te cases conmigo Ada Wong.

Sin más preámbulo, la volvió a tomar por la cintura apoderándose de los labios de la mujer, haciendo que esta suspire con excitación. En pocos instantes la ropa de ambos termino en el suelo, ambos cayeron nuevamente en la pasión desbordada que se presentaba cada vez que ambos se encontraban en una habitación de un hotel de lujo.

* * *

Casi un año y medio desde los sucesos de China, Ada Wong y Leon Kennedy no se han vuelto a ver.

El agente, decidido a encontrar a la Dama de Rojo, y darle punto final a una relación que se mantiene en la cuerda floja desde que fue un joven policía novato en la tragedia de Raccoon City; busco ayuda en su fiel amiga Hunnigan, quien sabia del tórrido romance entre ambos, aunque la morena tenía sus reservas pues toda información sobre la asiática, era clasificada inclusive para ella. Es como si alguien con mucho poder escondiera las acciones de la mujer. Aunque esta vez Leon le proporciono de todos los números de teléfono que alguna vez tuvo de la espía, logrando así colocar un rastreador y darle la ubicación exacta de la escurridiza mujer.

Una noche, por fin Leon logra dar con Ada,nada menos que en sus propias narices: Washington. Se propone perseguirla durante varias cuadras: ella va con un llamativo vestido rojo y el cabello a la altura de los hombros. Para el agente lo sorprendente no es su aspecto, sino que su Dama, se detiene frente a la entrada de un Restaurant Lujoso y exclusivo, abrazando a un tipo muy mayor para ella, rondaría por los 60 y tantos además de ser de ascendencia asiático, al igual que Ada. Los ve a ambos entrar, Leon se cuela en dicho lugar, evadiendo la extrema seguridad del lugar, como si dentro estuviera una personalidad muy importante del gobierno, una vez dentro observa desde la barra.

Ada sonríe como nunca la había visto, de vez en cuando toma de la mano al señor como si lo conociera de toda la vida, cuando el asiático se levanta para ir al baño, Leon decide abordarla.

—Así que eres toda una zorra Ada, inclusive con tipos mayores que tu –La cara de sorpresa de ella es muy evidente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Leon?, vete de aquí, no es el momento para hablar estoy muy ocupada – decía ella muy nerviosa hablando muy bajito.

—Es obvio que estés ocupada con tu conquista – comentaba el rubio tomando asiento.

—No es una conquista Leon, no es lo que tú piensas.

—Entonces dime: ¿es trabajo, algún sucio trabajo que te encomendaron?

—No Leon, yo….

— ¿Quién es este adorable joven que te acompaña Ada? – dice el señor sorprendiendo a ambos, Leon se levanta de la silla y observa al hombre, teniéndolo cara a cara le parece extrañamente familiar, el señor al ver que ninguno de los dos reacciona habla nuevamente.

—Ohh, disculpen no me he presentado, Liam Wong – dice extendiendo la mano hacia Leon.

— ¿Wong?, ¿usted está emparentado con Ada? – dice León sorprendido.

—Por supuesto joven, Ada es mi hija – a ella casi le da un infarto cuando escucho esto, ni en sus sueños más locos, se imaginó que su padre conocería a Leon de ese modo.

—Mi nombre es Leon Kennedy, Sr. Wong – le dice él agente mientras le da la mano al padre de Ada.

—Así que usted es el famoso Leon del que tanto habla mi hija.

— ¿Ella le ha hablado de mi? – comenta él viendo la cara de Ada, que pareciera querer estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos en ese restaurant, mientras el Señor Wong tomaba asiento e invitando a Leon que lo hiciera.

—Sí y mucho, ya era hora de conocerlo, dígame según lo que he investigado de usted es un agente de la DOS, he visto su gran potencial frente a amenazas Bio Terroristas.

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

—Ada no te lo ha contado, dirijo una organización aliada a la Casa Blanca, por lo que Ada es la segunda al mando en esta organización.

—No sabía señor – decía mientras miraba de reojo a Ada, quien estaba tan roja como su vestido.

—No te preocupes, mi hija puede ser a veces muy reservada, al igual que lo era su madre, aunque ella nunca habría aprobado que fuera una agente doble, pero no estamos aquí para hablar, sino para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermosa hija – decía mientras hacía señas al camarero para que trajera el Champan.

La espía seguía en silencio mirando fijamente su copa queriendo ahogarse en el fondo de ella. Esta vez no sabía cómo salir del embrollo en el que estaba metida, ni siquiera su lanza garfios podría sacarla de ahí. Luego del brindis, Ada se disculpó y fue al baño, una vez dentro se echaba agua en la cara y tratar de pensar cómo salir del asunto, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Así que tu padre es todo un personaje, parece que le caí muy bien, y tú le has hablado de mí.

—Le tenía que hablar de ti, es mi padre y mi único amigo, además en las misiones siempre salía tu nombre, pero ahora no es el momento Leon.

— ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? – decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

—Podrías salir de aquí y dejar que solucione mis asuntos con mi padre – Leon la arrinconaba contra la pared del baño.

—O simplemente podrías dejarte llevar –sin más preámbulo la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso intensamente, ella se dejó llevar, luego de que sus pulmones exigieran aire, se separaron.

—Sabes, si seguimos aquí puede venir mi padre a buscarme y no le gustaría encontrar a su niña contigo en el baño – decía ella jugando con sus dedos en el pecho de él.

—Bien puedo aprovechar y decirle, que quiero casarme con su hija.

—Ni en tus sueños Guapo, no soy una mujer de tener un hogar Leon.

—Nosotros no somos nada normales, sé muy bien que tu no dejaras las misiones, y yo seguiré luchando contra el Bioterrorismo, ¿Por qué no luchar y tener una vida juntos?

—Y yo les daría mi bendición, me gustaría que me dieras un nieto Ada – dice Liam Wong desde la puerta del baño.

—Papa, ¿Qué quieres decir? – dice aprensiva Ada

—Que estaría muy feliz de que sentaras cabeza, y que mejor que con el hombre del que has estado enamorada toda tu vida.

—Lo ves Ada, incluso tu padre está de acuerdo – ella estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

—Si el Señor Kennedy esta de acuerdo, puede pasar a ser parte de nuestra organización. Estoy seguro que se sentirá muy cómodo en ella, al fin y al cabo, estamos en el negocio en contra del Bioterrorismo. ¿Qué dice señor Kennedy?

—Señor Wong, eso es una excelente propuesta, pero tendría que renunciar a la DOS y…. – Wong interrumpió a Leon.

—Por eso no hay problema, usted solo acepte y Ada se encargara de que lo transfieran a nuestra organización sin ningún contratiempo.

Los tres regresaron nuevamente a la mesa, Liam Wong mantenía una sonrisa impecable mientras conversaba con Leon como si fueran viejos amigos. Ada por el contrario, quería que la cena acabara para alejarse lo más rápido posible de los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

Leon, como buen agente se percato de que estaban completamente resguardados en el restaurant, había más agentes encubiertos que con el mismísimo presidente, de alguna forma lo dejaron entrar, era obvio que Liam Wong, dejo que el llegara hasta su hija, evidentemente lo quería en su equipo y cerca de Ada. Era fácil pensar que dejo que Hunnigan hallara la información correcta para que el pudiera llegar hasta ellos justo ese día, en ese preciso momento.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Un Año Después…**

Una tarde de verano, en un ambiente aparentemente tranquilo en Londres, una pareja cenaba "tranquilamente".

—Estás consciente de que llegaremos tarde – comenta la dama, acariciando la mejilla de su acompañante. Ella vestía un provocativo vestido rojo brillante que le llegaba a la rodilla, zapatos negros de tacón alto.

— ¿Te das cuenta que es tu culpa por haber aceptado esta misión a última hora? – decía el caballero mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer y la besaba sutilmente, él vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca sin corbata dándole un aspecto relajado.

— ¿Resulta que ahora es mi culpa?, lo bueno de todo esto es que no pueden empezar si no estamos los dos – ella sonreía coquetamente.

—Volviendo al trabajo, ¿ya viste a los idiotas que enviaron a buscar las muestras que sacamos?— decía mientras observaba discretamente los hombres que se acercaban a ellos.

—Bueno Guapo, que tal si hacemos un poco de ejercicio.

Ambos miraron directamente a los hombres, luego se vieron entre ellos e hicieron el guiño de amor y compromiso que siempre se dedicaban, no pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando el hombre más cercano a ellos saco un arma. Inmediatamente la pareja se levanto de la mesa cubriéndose entre ambos, ella le acertaba en la cabeza, luego velozmente le daba a los otros dos dejándolo neutralizados.

—Se supone que no tenias que matarlos Ada – decía Leon mientras ambos salían de allí entre el caos que rápidamente se apodero del lugar, cuando pasaron al lado de uno de los cuerpos de quienes los seguían, ella señalo lo evidente.

—Estaban controlados por el Virus "A" Leon, ya no eran humanos –él la interrumpe disparándole a dos enemigos que estaban peligrosamente cerca. Luego de esto el americano y la asiática emprendieron la huida, se apartaron del bullicio del restaurant, llegando a una calle ligeramente desolada, el ruido de balas los alerto para salir de esa calle, cruzaron peligrosamente la vía con carros a toda velocidad, que por poco los atropellan. Esta proeza logro darles unos segundos valiosos para tomar distancia de sus perseguidores.

Llegaron a una pequeña plaza, y decidieron emboscar a los que venían detrás de ellos. Cuando los malhechores menos lo pensaban, Leon los ataco arrebatando las armas que llevaban, seguidamente Ada les disparaba fríamente en el medio de sus cabezas.

—Recuérdame no hacerte molestar – decía el viendo los cuerpos sin vida, ella solo sonreía mientras sacaba su teléfono.

—Aquí Escarlata, necesitamos de inmediato el punto de extracción – decía con una autoridad absoluta.

—Escarlata, aquí central – se escuchaba del otro lado una voz femenina conocida por la pareja —su punto de extracción se encuentra al final de la plaza, por cierto solo tienen media hora para llegar.

—Lo sabemos central, pero estoy segura que no pueden empezar sin nosotros, ¿cierto?

—Conoces bien al Jefe Escarlata, le gusta la puntualidad, podría incluso empezar la ceremonia sin ustedes, solo apúrense, central fuera.

—Hunnigan se adaptó bien a la Organización – comenta el rubio.

—Bueno, posiblemente porque tiene más libertad para realizar su trabajo – la asiática fue interrumpida por tres disparos que pasaron cerca de ellos, se ocultaron detrás de una pared cercana.

—Nos vemos al otro lado de la plaza – rápidamente Leon le da un beso a Ada – No llegues tarde.

—No lo hare – enseguida ella corre hacia la izquierda llamando la atención de los dos tipos que aun los perseguían. Cuando paso el segundo Leon le corto el paso embistiéndolo, cayendo ambos hacia la dura acera, aunque estuviera algo aturdido por la caída, el rubio logro hacerle una llave en el cuello partiendo el mismo, al verificar que su oponente estaba fuera de combate, rápidamente corre hacia el punto de extracción.

Paralelamente Ada, se dirige hacia un corredor debajo de la plaza, al revisar su arma, se percata que no tiene municiones. Se reprocho mentalmente al no traer más equipo, pero en teoría solo tenían que extraer la muestra del virus y salir sin ser detectados. Escucha como se acerca su enemigo, así que decide acabar con el usando el cuchillo, así que lo espera y sigue como una sombra.

Así de improvisto lo ataca haciendo que su contrincante soltara su arma cuando ella le hizo un corte en la muñeca, pero rápidamente este la lanzo al suelo, enseguida la espía se da cuenta que no está infectado por el virus, sin embargo su mirada expresa que la matara sin ningún remordimiento. Ella se levanta exhibiendo su cuchillo, mientras él saca el suyo.

—Veamos de que estas hecha Ada Wong – dice el peligrosamente, de inmediato arremete en su contra iniciando una lucha de metal contra metal. Luego de varios minutos ambos se hacen varios cortes poco profundos, se miran con una determinación mortal, ella hace un mal movimiento del que el hombre se aprovecha para realizarle un corte profundo en la espalda.

Pensando que está acabada se acerca a ella, pero esta lo sorprende dándole una patada en la cara haciéndolo tambalear. Ada aprovecha y le clava el cuchillo en la pierna, sin embargo, el tipo solo sonríe macabramente, haciendo varias fintas de ataque, para medir la reacción de su oponente, cuando decide atacar, ella lo vuelve a sorprender clavándole el cuchillo en el hombro.

Este desesperado y molesto, la ataca de nuevo, pero la asiática, toma su brazo y lo utiliza de catapulta para poner una pierna en la cabeza, subirse a los hombros de él y acertarle el cuchillo en el corazón. Segundos después el hombre cae muerto en el frío piso.

El ruido de un vehículo a toda velocidad, pone alerta a la espía, quien al ver quien maneja, se relaja y monta en el asiento del copiloto.

—Aquí escarlata, ya tomamos la vía de escape, necesitamos limpieza en el restaurant y las calles que conducen a la plaza – dice Ada hablando por teléfono en alta voz.

—Entendido Escarlata, eso es un alivio.

—Me lo imagino, por favor, puedes poner el privado – decía mientras mira intensamente a su piloto rubio.

—Listo Ada, nadie en la Organización puede escuchar esta conversación, tu padre me tiene al borde de os nervios preguntando si ya vienen en camino.

—Te pido disculpas por ello, ¿Quería saber si pudiste pasar temprano por mi casa buscando mis cosas? – pregunto aprensiva la dama.

—Sí, tengo todo conmigo.

—Bien, quiero que vayas directo al lugar y me esperes, voy a necesitar ayuda Ingrid – dice ella colgando la llamada, se percata de que su acompañante la mira intensamente.

—Aun no puedo creer que de verdad hayas aceptado, incluso te ves emocionada.

—Leon, claro que estoy emocionada, dime ¿qué mujer no se emociona por este día?

Después de tomar varias vías alternas y verificar que no los siguen, llegaron al lugar designado, el cual estaba fuertemente resguardado, lleno de punta a punta de agentes fuertemente armados; de repente la atmósfera en el auto cambio.

—Bueno… aquí es… llegamos – decía Leon para romper el hielo.

—Si… llegamos… aquí estamos – decía Ada igual de aprensiva que el.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?, es decir, no es una obligación que lo hagas, si tu quieres podemos seguir así como lo hemos estado este último año… — el rubio no pudo terminar su frase, dado que ella lo interrumpió con un beso profundo, el mismo se hizo apasionado, luego de unos momentos, ambos se separaron.

—Cuando acepte, era en serio, ¿Qué tengo nervios?, claro que los tengo, quizás un poco de miedo, pero hemos enfrentado muchas cosas juntos, y esto es solo un paso que tuvimos que haber dado hace mucho tiempo – la mirada entre ambos era profunda, estaban camino a volver a besarse, cuando un golpeteo incesante en la ventana del auto los hizo separarse

— ¿Tienen idea de lo tarde que es? – decía una impaciente Ingrid Hunnigan que parecía a punto del colapso nervioso, junto a Helena Harper que solo sonreía de oreja a oreja, pues la situación le parecía muy divertida. Ada y Leon bajaron del auto, allí se dieron cuenta que junto a las féminas se encontraban Chris y Claire Redfield.

—Hasta que por fin te pondrán los grilletes Leon – decía en tono de burla Chris, Ada iba a contestar pero Hunnigan, junto a Helena y Claire, la arrastraron y se perdieron de vista.

—Bueno amigo, ven por aquí, tengo tus cosas adentro – comentaba Chris mientras ambos se adentraban al recinto.

* * *

Casi una hora después Leon Kennedy, se encontraba aguardando con un elegante traje negro a la medida, y en su bolsillo una delicada rosa roja. Le habia entegado a Chris la muestra del virus A, que desarrollaban en ese laboratorio en Londres. Sin embargo, los nervios del agente se apoderaban cada vez más de él, sobre todo cuando se abrieron las puertas principales, y empezaron a desfilar varias parejas en su dirección:

Ingrid Hunnigan con un agente, con el que se rumoreaba que salía, luego Sherry Birkin muy sonriente del brazo de Jake Muller, era obvio que este último no estaba muy contento de estar en un lugar así, detrás de ellos venia una muy orgullosa Jill Valentine con Chris Redfield, quien venía igual de orgulloso por su acompañante. Justo detrás aparecía Helena junto a un apuesto chico moreno de ojos azules, cerrando el cuadro Claire Redfield, junto al agente de la BSAA de América del Sur Carlos Oliveira. La cara de Chris se contorsionó cuando estos se separaron y este le dio un delicado beso en la mano a su hermana. A su derecha se acomodaron todas las damas quienes llevaban un hermoso vestido rojo y crema, a su izquierda todos los caballeros con trajes negros con una rosa roja en el bolsillo, entonces empezó la música y los asistentes se colocaron de pie.

Apareció en el pasillo una belleza exótica, una combinación China – Americana, que derrite los sentidos del americano, envuelta en un hermoso vestido crema, con leves detalles en rojo que por supuesto que destacan todos sus atributos, su cabello tenia un hermoso tocado a juego con unos zarcillos alados, que realzan su rostro, ella venia del brazo de un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, vestía un imponente traje negro intenso, este la sostiene como quien lleva a su más hermosa y preciada posesión. Luego de caminar por el largo pasillo, ambos llegan ante el rubio de ojos azules. Liam Wong sostiene la mano de su primogénita y se la entrega.

—Espero que la hagas muy feliz, sino yo mismo te matare - decía con una sonrisa amenazadora mientras lo miraba

— ¡Papa! – dice ella tratando de disimular.

—Tranquilo señor Wong –la toma de la mano y caminan hacia el altar, el sacerdote empieza a hablar.

—Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos el día de hoy para unir en santo matrimonio a Leon Scott Kennedy y a Ada Marie Wong…

* * *

.

.

.

Hola a todos, esta historia me encanto escribirla, tanto que podria tener una secuela. Todo depende de que la inspiración llegue oportunamente.

 ** _Queen Claire_** ** _, espero que la historia sea de tu total agrado. Feliz Año nuevo 2016._**

 ** _Saludos_**

 ** _#Zhines._**


End file.
